Sweeter than Switaly
by PinkYaoi135
Summary: Vash Likes Feliciano, Ludwig likes him too. Vash really doesn't like Ludwig. request fic for SweetPurebloodAngel!


I gritted my teeth and shoved my nose farther in the book I was reading, as his golden laughter bubbled through the library and was shushed. He was with him, and they were laughing. I was irritated. The jerk was flaunting him in my face. I looked over my shoulder at them, the blonde boy was poking my auburn haired prince in the belly.

"Ha ha ha! Stop that! I'm ticklish!" his voice painted the room in rainbow colors. I watched blush litter his cheeks as he giggled and pushed the other boys hands away.

I wanted to shoot him in his fucking face. The German, of course, not my sweet Feliciano. I felt the anger build up just a little more. I had been trying to pretend I didn't notice, but I do. They're always together, I don't even think that Nazi even likes Feliciano. I hate his guts.

I decided to leave the library before I killed someone. I gathered my things and started for the door.

"Oh are you leaving, Vash?" his voice rang through in the dark caverns of anger, like an angel's. I stopped and turned giving him a curt nod, "I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow then!" I nodded again and left. I felt slightly giddy as I walked to my car. He'd talked to me, he cared whether I left or not.

I picked up my sister, and listened to her tell me about her day. My sister is one of the few people that I don't mind hanging around. She usually understands me. I take care of my sister, and she keeps me from killing anyone.

I fell asleep almost immediately after laying my head on the pillow. At first I didn't dream, but as I fell deeper and deeper to sleep, I started to. It was a dream I'd had before, where I'm looking at this creepy blonde guy with a stretched out face, molesting Feliciano and he shouts for me to save him. I've got this gun in my hand and I go to aim it at the stretchy creeper, but I always wake up before the bullet hits him. I don't get the dream, but I like hearing Feliciano call out my name, begging me to save him.

He starts calling my name, "Vash! Help! Please, help me, Vash! Vash! ..."

"Vash!" my sister's voice pulls me awake "Wake up! What are you dreaming about?"

"Huh?" I say sleepily.

"You fell off your bed. Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh," I gather myself off the floor and drag myself back up onto my bed "Yeah Lilli, I'm fine."

"That sounds like a lie." She says like a teenage girl. I laugh and lay down. "I'm surprised China didn't hear you with how hard you fell, it shook the whole house." I chuckle again as she ushers herself out the door.

Once I fall asleep again, my dream resumes as if I hadn't fallen. I'm aiming the gun at the lecher. But I freeze. He grabs Feliciano, my attractive Italian shouts my name. I tense up for recoil, and fire. The next time I awaken it's because my alarm clock went off.

It goes just like every other morning, I go through the usual routine of getting us both ready for school. Dropping her off and making my way to school.

The first of my classes I share with Feliciano, I hardly pay attention to World Economy, because I'm admiring him the whole time. The way his wide amber eyes hang onto every word the teacher says. I admire his diligent knack of writing his notes with determined effort. Every once in a while he'll grace the room with a laugh. The harsh sound of the bell tells me that we'll separate. I stand and begin shoving books and papers into my bag.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Vash!" I look up to see him waving at me. I'm not really breathing as I lift my hand gracelessly to wave back. He giggles and trots off. I finish gathering things and race towards my next class before the late bell rang. I don't normally see Feliciano until the next day. But I sometimes go to the Library after school and he's there a lot, accompanied by a douche-y German.

I don't pay attention the rest of the day, it goes by in a lifeless blob. In the Library I see that he is there. He's not alone, but he's so fun and nice, he's never alone. I sit off to the side. Occasionally I throw cautious glances, his way. Every time I decide to look my body filled more with a sickening anger. That stupid German; his name was something dumb that sounded like you were throwing up. Not something that flowed prettily iridescent, like Feliciano. Or manly and exotic like Vash.

At one point, Feliciano skipped over to me and greeted me warmly. He borrowed some notes from a day when he had missed class. I threw more glances under the basis that he now had my work. Feliciano was blissfully oblivious to the come-ons of this idiotic Nazi.

When I turned around, that ugly Hitler-Hugger was tickling Feliciano. And Feliciano was shouting out for him to stop. He did eventually. Some time passed where everything was quiet over there so I chanced a look. They both had their heads turned away from me, looking at a book. I couldn't help but stare at the delicate curvature of his neck. Hitler's little helper had his arm over Feliciano's shoulder's I almost got up and punched him. But, restraining myself, I got up and left hastily.

After I'd picked up Lilli, she asked me what was wrong, but I couldn't answer properly, so I told her it was nothing. She knew when I just needed to be left alone. Lilli always knew exactly what to do.

I was washing the dishes attempting to forget what happened, when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Lilli sang from the next room. There were a few seconds of silence before Lilli shouted back to me, "Can I go somewhere for a few hours? Please?"

"Ten o'clock" I barked back. I heard her say something of a thanks as she hopped out the door. After the door was slammed, I wondered for a moment who she'd gone out with, but only for a moment. She only spends time with one friend. After about a half an hour the doorbell rang again, I plodded towards it and pulled it open.

Feliciano stood there, an almost apologetic smile on his adorable face. "Hey Vash, you forgot these. I feel like I'd never get them back to you, if I didn't get them back now." I nodded and extended a hand to take the offered papers. When I looked again I suddenly noticed the German-Puke-Name, draped over Feliciano. He had his hand in Feliciano's distractingly tight pants, his pallid thumb hooked in Feliciano's front pocket.

Every ounce of anger was suddenly set ablaze singing my insides, and turning my vision a blurring red. I stared at the hand, an acidic taste burning the back of my throat. I traced my eyes all the way up their bodies and looked directly in to the face of the enemy of my night mares. He looked back an innocent face with a smug smirk. My mind flashed to my night mare. There he was a stretchy blonde creeper, grinning crookedly, holding Feliciano. Was it anger? Was it jealousy? I wasn't sure but I tensed up in my right arm and fired.

My punch landed in his face and he flew backward. There was a sickening sound as his empty head contacted the pavement. I was fairly sure he was unconscious. My hands snatched Feliciano and yanked him inside just before shutting the door.

"Vash?" His beautiful golden eyes shone with his obvious innocence.

"Are you angry? I'll bet you hate me so much right now! You're probably mad I punched your little butt buddy!" I shouted at him bordering on slightly psychotic. I pinned him to the wall, with my hands on either of his shoulders and my leg between his. I claimed his lips for my own. I kissed him until I thought I might pass out. When I actually looked at him he was breathing heavily, color in his cheeks.

"No. I'm glad you punched him." He told me very frankly. "I don't feel that way about him." He gave me a somewhat coy smile.

"Why not?" I asked him as all my anger rushed out of me so fast I could have flown backwards like a deflating balloon.

He lowered his lashes and looked away, "I'm looking for someone with a different touch." My skin felt like it was a hundred degrees. His cool fingers touched my scorching face. "A touch like… yours."

We were so close we were breathing each other's air. He closed his pretty eyes and tilted his head up to meet mine. The kiss hadn't lost any intensity but it had lost some of the violence. He parted his lips expectantly and I dipped my tongue in, his tongue tasted sweet. Suddenly I remembered that humans need to breathe. I broke the kiss. He made a small whining noise and clutched my shirt. I took to kissing his neck.

Before I knew it we were on the floor. My hands had crawled up his shirt and his hands were undoing my zipper. I brought our lips together again. My heart beat was all I could hear. He found a way to strip himself of his pants while straddling me. He was amazing in every category. He held a hand out to me, "Could you suck these? He whispered. I brought his delicate fingers into my mouth, he took them from me after a few seconds. He held his hand behind his back.

"What are you doing?" I asked watching him in fascination.

He giggled softly and said "Preparing," I soon understood. It was incredibly hot to watch. But I couldn't help but feel as if he'd taken something away from me. Once he decided he was ready he positioned himself and began to bring himself down. He was breathing hard. I knew I was panting. The feeling of him sliding down me was the best thing I'd ever felt. He was moaning, sighing and occasionally saying my name. I didn't have to do much, my hands were at his hips and I began to thrust up to meet him. He showed his approval through his sweet voice. He'd make little squeals and toss his head back. He'd started slow but had picked up quite a bit of speed. His noises were much louder now and he was almost shouting my name.

"Oh, Vash, I-I'm gonna come!" His light voice rang out. He was close to expressing my feelings too. He moaned loudly as he came. His pleasured face and voice brought me closer.

"Oh, God, Feliciano!" Rapture overcame me as he collapsed onto my torso. Kissing everything he could reach, panting and whispering my name. I clasped him to my chest and kissed his head a few times. I rolled us over. He looked up at me with his big innocent golden eyes and I kissed his flushed lips. After we got up I went for the shower and he followed. Once the most sensual shower I'd ever been involved in was over I dressed in some PJs and gave him something to wear. I threw our clothes in the washing machine. While I was cleaning the floor so there was no evidence that we had done anything, he was making hot cocoa. My phone rang and when I answered it, Lilli was asking me to get her since it was raining and she didn't want to walk back in the soaking wet. I picked her up and when she questioned Feliciano we lied like rugs and made up some story of him coming here and staying because of the rain.

The next time I saw Ludwig he had a black eye and a messed up head. I guess I really punch hard.


End file.
